


the 6 times sirius black has been kissed

by Ethereaal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff at start, Hurt/Comfort, I love angst i'm sorry, but i might change the rating who knows, hinted smut but not explicit because i'm not that kind of person, might have slow updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereaal/pseuds/Ethereaal
Summary: A compilation of the (most important) kisses shared between a boy and a girl.Or:In which the boy finds the love of his life and the girl loses him forever.





	the 6 times sirius black has been kissed

**Author's Note:**

> #NoMotivationToWrite is a disease, but I like this little idea and it's been sitting around for so damn long. Hopefully I'll keep working on this. I hope yáll like it :')

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was 10 and she was 9.

Giggles filled the air as Sirius and Callie ran towards the park. It was a breezy day in the middle of Autumn. Upon their wide-eyed grins were cold-bitten noses.

“On the count of three!”

“One... Two...”

“Three!”

The shrieks of chortle echoed through the park as both children found enormous piles of leaves to jump into. It was an odd tale, how they knew each other. Ted Tonks had been her father’s best friend, a muggle named Christian Murray, since childhood. And Ted was the husband of Andromeda Tonks, who was the cousin of the one and only Sirius Black. The Tonks’ and Murray’s were so close that Andromeda and Ted were actually Callie’s godparents.

Andromeda had noticed Sirius’ blooming dislike of his family. She received the news with no small amount of glee. Decidedly, she sneaked in and set a distraction at the Black house to take Sirius to meet this 'lovely little girl'.

Naturally, they became instant friends. Now they hang out almost every week, without the rest of Sirius’ family knowing, of course.

With half of their bodies still buried in the golden leaves, they chat around playfully. Occasionally splashing the other with a shower of dried leaves.

“Say, Sirius?” Callie fell back on the pile with a loud crunch, thinking.

“Yeah?”

“Why did your parents give you that name?” She wondered out loud, not noticing that he had stilled his movements. “It’s not like it’s a _normal_ name.”

When she turned to focus on him. It was obvious that he appeared glum, his brows forming a small dent on his forehead. Callie cocked her head, did Sirius hate his family that much? She knew (very clearly) his distaste for the people he was supposed to love, but she couldn’t understand it. The Murray household was a house filled with warmth and Callie was offered free will, unlike Sirius. She couldn’t even picture a family like the one he described; it sounded so horrible and surreal.

But the frown was gone as quick as it appeared, replaced with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders. “My family likes to name after stars.” A smug smile eased over his features, “I’m the brightest star in the night sky.”

Callie returned the grin, trying hard not to snort, “Of course you are.”

“What kind of name is ‘Callie’ anyway? Your parents couldn’t be any lazier.” He asked, still smirking.

“First of all,” she tilted her pink, ice-nipped nose upwards, “my name is ‘Calypso’. Second, that is way cooler than yours. Third, it’s a star too! I think mum said my godparents named me.”

“No wonder,” he muttered under his breath. “So it’s _ka-lip-so_? Really? That sounds so weird.”

“No it doesn’t.” Callie scoffed, “you just don’t know how to appreciate. Plus, she’s a goddess from Greek myths. She was also very pretty, and _I_ am named after her.” She grinned proudly, puffing out her chest.

Sirius wrinkled his nose, “That’s strange, because you’re the total opposite. Why in Merlin would _you_ be considered a godde—“

The entire pile of leaves toppled over, cutting him off. At the same time, a pair of hands shoved him roughly on to the floor. Laughing, Callie immediately bent down to gather as many leaves as possible. Even lifting her jacket to form a sort of bowl, and ran towards Sirius. The boy laid on the concrete ground, shaking leaves out of his hair. When he noticed Callie’s advancements, he stumbled to his feet and shook his head like a prey who's been caught. Though the slight swagger in his steps showed he was more than enjoying this.

He beamed at her nervously, “Does... 'sorry' work?”

“I dare you to say what you were saying again.”

Sirius shrugged, “Okay. I said that you positively, could never, ever, be a—“

With a war cry, Callie bolted towards him. She bounced in her steps, the contents in her makeshift bowl spilling everywhere. Alarmed, Sirius turned to run. So quickly that he had missed the rather large rock blocking his path, and fell sideways with a groan. Callie’s eyes widened and staggered, but her balance had already faltered. She flung her hands out to break the fall, hurling up the remaining contents of her dress-bowl and crashed down hard beside him after a surprised yelp.

Autumn leaves were fluttering down like a multicoloured drizzle of reds, golds, and browns. Callie clutched her head and let out a tiny “Ow”. Her head was spinning and the pressure at her sides did not help. Eyes still closed, she shifted right, only to come in contact with something soft. Her eyes shot open; hazel blending with grey. Horrified, they both looked down and—

Their lips were joined.

Turns out they fell much closer to each other than they realised.

They jounced back like a ricocheting bullet, bewildered and dumb-struck. They had kissed each other.

There was a split second where they had gawked at each other, still processing the incident. Then they had simultaneously screeched in full cry: _EWWWWWWWW!_

Callie stuck out her tongue, glaring at it. As if by sheer will, the pulsating stirring in the pit of her stomach was going to vanish. Sirius was busy battering and wiping his own tongue while gurgling out muffled sounds of disgust. After they had regained some sort of composure, he glanced awkwardly at her. “Uhm, let’s not do that again.”

“Yeah...” Callie scratched a non-existent itch, not knowing what to say. There was tension in the air, something that had never existed between them before. They had always been so laid-back with each other. They were kids after all, even if they got along better than the other kids.

But Sirius was determined to ignore it as he pursed his lips, commenting, “I think we just—what was the word again—oh yeah, _snogged_.”

Placing a mildly forced expression of repugnance, she nodded. Although she must admit, she didn’t feel disgusted; but it wasn’t exactly a nice feeling either. Callie couldn’t point her finger to it.

Tapping against his chin, he thought out loud, as if the thick layer of embarrassment didn’t matter anymore, “Was I a good snogger though?”

Callie blushed beet-red and pushed him right back into another pile of leaves.

Needless to say, they didn’t tell either of their parents.

That night, she stood in front of her closet mirror, flummoxed. The day’s events played over and over again like a broken tape. It was strange that she didn’t exactly feel disgusted at what happened. But her puzzling thoughts were crushed by austere rationality that swept away her odd emotions. She stuck out her tongue at her reflection and scrunched up her nose. It made much more sense to find it revolting.

“Yeah, he’s right. It’s disgusting.” Callie curled her lip.

But no scowl or frown could truly hide the pleasant tingle of her heart. Faceless sensations whispered softly, drifting away with her into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism very much welcomed, I really wanna learn to write better lol.


End file.
